Growing up
by SOMETHING BOUT ME
Summary: This fic is about what Marron, Goten, Bra, Trunks, and Pan went through growing up. Relationships and friendships will be tested.. everyone Chapter 10 is up.. let the drama begin....Please review and let me know what you guys think...
1. chibi times

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z nor GT so please don't sue.  
  
Marron is 4 years old  
Trunks is 6 years old  
Goten is 5 years old  
  
  
  
  
Growing up Prolog  
  
"Mommy!"Chibi Marron yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Yes baby, what's wrong?"Juuhachi-gou asked her 4-year-old daughter.  
  
"Trunks and Goten." Marron cried pointing at the two little boys.  
  
"What do you guys do to her?"Juuhachi asked the two boys.  
  
"Well...Trunks he took Marron's cookie and then pulled her hair." Chibi Goten said and ran off.  
  
"Thanks a lot Goten."Chibi Trunks said knowing he was in trouble.  
  
  
  
AN: Well that the prolog everyone hope you liked it, I did but It's not very long. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Marron's first boyfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z nor GT so don't sue.  
  
Marron is 13 years old  
  
Trunks is 15 years old  
  
Goten is 14 years old  
  
Bra is 9 years old  
  
Growing up: Chapter 1  
  
Marron's First Boyfriend  
  
They where at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Marron come on lets play barbie's." Bra said pulling Marron in to her room.  
  
"Okay.. okay Bra I'll play." Marron said cause see didn't won't the little girl to cry.  
  
"So what it like in you first week of high school?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well I got ask out by this boy named Dashan." Marron said.  
  
"For real, what you tell him." Bra asked  
  
"Yes." Marron said  
  
"Really, are you gonna go on dates with him and kiss him?" Bra asked  
  
"Yeah maybe." Marron said.  
  
"Oh really." Bra said combing her barbie's hair.  
  
Just then Trunks and Goten walked in the room.  
  
"Hey B-chan whatch doin?" Goten asked  
  
"Nothing just talking to Marron about her..."Bra got cut off by Marron.  
  
"My first week of school." Marron said looking at them with a smile.  
  
"But Marron we were talking about you new boyfriend." Bra said looking at Marron.  
  
"You have a boyfriend?" Goten asked in socked  
  
"Yeah what wrong with it." Marron said  
  
"Nothing it's just that I feel sorry for him. Goten said laughing  
  
"Be quite." Marron yelled  
  
"I do." Goten said  
  
"You know what..."Marron said putting her hands in a fest.  
  
"What?" Goten said  
  
"I'm leaving and never talking to you ever again Son Goten." Marron said as she walked out Bra's bedroom door.  
  
" Marron, Marron come on he was joking." Trunks yelled walking out of Bra's room running right in to Marron.  
  
"Oh yeah Goten I want my Destiny's Child cd back." Marron said and ran down stair's  
  
"Marron."Trunks said walking down stairs.  
  
"Marron."Trunks said once more.  
  
"What." Marron said looking for her other shoe.  
  
"Were taking you home remember." Trunks said  
  
"So I'll walk." Marron said putting on the shoe  
  
"Marron you live in the middle of nowhere." Trunks said looking at her  
  
"So I'll just have Yamacha drive me home, I can't be in the same car with that.. that... that thing." Marron said  
  
"You live on a island Marron." Trunks said looking at her.  
  
"So cars can fly." Marron said  
  
"Cars can fly?" Trunks said giving her a questionable look.  
  
"Air cars dummy."  
  
"Hey this dummy has feelings."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Ok well are we taking you home or is Yamacha?"  
  
"I'll go with you.  
  
"So who this boy your going out with?"  
  
"Dashan Johnsons."  
  
"Hey I know him, he's a Sophmore."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Why are you going out with a sophomore? Your only a freshman?"  
  
"Because I want to."  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
"Okay first Goten now you, come on give me a break."  
  
"Marron I don't want you to get hurt." Trunks said looking at her right in the eyes.  
  
'Ok thanks for caring for me Trunks."Marron said as she kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"No prob." Trunks said   
  
"Now take me home." Marron said.  
  
"Ok."Trunks said and went to get Bulma. 


	3. I'm a woman know

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z nor GT so don't sue.  
  
Marron is 14  
Goten is 15  
Trunks is 16  
Bra is 10  
  
  
  
  
  
Growing Up Chapter 2  
I am a woman now  
  
  
Marron was waking up. She was happy because her Trunks, Goten and Bra were going to the fair at 1:00. Marron looked at her clock it was11:00 she had about 2 hours to get ready so she went down stairs to get something to eat. Then she took a shower. Now she only had1hour left. Marron pulled out a tub top and short shorts and put them on. Then she got out pick eye shadow, pink lip liner, red lip stick and black mascara and put them on. She had 10 min left. She look in the mirror to see if she was all together but she forgot to do her hair. She pulled it back in to a ponytail and peaces of hair on the sides out and she was done with 2 min to spare.  
  
Ding dong (door bell)  
  
"Hey guys, ready to go."Marron said  
  
"Yeah lets go." Bra said   
  
"Damn what's up bozo the clown?"Goten asked  
  
"Be quite Son Goten." Marron said locking the door.  
  
"Come on Trunks is waiting for us." Bra said running to the car where Trunks was waiting.  
  
Marron and Goten got in to the car and they drove off.  
  
"Are we there yet." Bra said  
  
"No Bra not yet."Marron said   
  
In about 10 min they got there.  
  
They been there about 1 hour when...  
  
"Okay let go get some cotton candy." Bra said  
  
"Yeah but lets go by the chocolate factory."Marron said  
  
"Okay we can go to both of those places." Trunks said  
  
"Good because I really need some chocolate."Marron said  
  
"Why are you so in to chocolate?" Goten asked   
  
"I don't know... ouch."Marron said grabing her side.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks asked helping her to a bench.   
  
"I don't kno...ouch."Marron said grabbing her side again.  
  
"Okay... okay umm.. I'll call the polices."Goten said freaking out then leaving.  
  
"What's happening to Marron-Chan?" Bra asked her brother.  
  
"I don't know." Trunks said looking at the blond laying on the bench.  
  
"Ouch."Marron said with tears coming down her eyes.  
  
"Marron-chan what wrong." Bra said shaking Marron.  
  
"The ambulance is on the way."Goten said yelling running up to them.  
  
Next thing Marron know is that she in the hospital.   
  
"Your fine Miss Marron, you just have the cramps it's natural."The doctor said.  
  
"Cramps... that means... that means that I.. I.. I."Marron said  
  
"Yeah now take this to the front." The doctor said handing her a peace of paper.  
  
Marron went in to the front where Trunks, Goten, and Bra where waiting.  
  
"Marron-chan are you okay?" Bra asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."Marron said  
  
"Then why where you crying?" Bra asked   
  
"I'll tell you later Bra."Marron said giving the lady the paper.  
  
"Here you go." The lady said and handed her a brown paper baggy.  
  
Marron, Trunks, Goten, and Bra left the hospital.  
  
"So what was wrong with you Marron?" Goten asked   
  
"Oh nothing, only that I have just became a woman."Marron said walking in front of them with Bra.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other.  
  
"A woman?" They said in union.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Please Don't

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z, so please don't sue.  
  
Marron-16  
  
Goten-17  
  
Trunks-18  
  
Bra-12  
  
Pan-6  
  
Growing up: Chapter 4  
  
Marron was at Goten's house watching Pan because Gohan didn't really trust Goten and Trunks with his baby girl. Trunks and Goten was sparring while Marron and Pan watched.   
  
" I wanna fight Trunks." Pan told Marron tapping her arm.   
  
" Go ask Goten if you can." Marron said sweetly looking at the little girl as she run up to her uncle.  
  
"Uncle Goten, Marron said that I can fight Trunks if it is alright with you." Pan said pulling on her uncle's pants.   
  
"It's aight with me." Goten said shrugging his shoulders as walked over to Marron and sat next to her.   
  
"Hey Marron." Goten said and tried to hug Marron  
  
"Eww Goten you're all sweaty." Marron said as she pushed him away.  
  
Marron got up and went in to the house to wash her hands and Goten followed her.  
  
"So Goten, hows your girlfriend, umm Paris right?" Marron asked as she washed her hands.  
  
"Yeah, we aren't together anymore." Goten said as he walked over to the sink and put his arms on both sides of the sink trapping Marron between both him and the sink.   
  
"Why not." Marron said as she turned around looking at Goten face to face.  
  
"Because we were going though some problems." He said looking down at her.  
  
"Oh.. um...I..I'm sorry." Marron said as Goten moved some hair out of her face and lifted her chin.   
  
"Don't be." He said and bent down and kissed her. At first Marron was surprised but after a while she stated to kiss back and then broke away.  
  
"Goten we can't do this." Marron said as she put her hand on Goten arm to take it off of her neck.   
  
"I'm sorry Marron." He said about to walk off when Marron grabbed his hand.  
  
"Goten, please I'm not ready for this...you're my best friend and I don't want anything to break that up." Marron said as she pulled Goten closer to her.  
  
"I understand that Marron." Goten said as he looked down at her.  
  
"Thank you." Marron said and hugged him and he hugged her back.   
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Bra said walking in the kitchen  
  
"No you guys did, Bra when did you get here?" Marron said and turned around to look at her friends.  
  
"Just now, my mom dropped me off." Bra said look at Goten to Marron and back to Goten.  
  
"So, you guys wanna watch some TV?" Goten asked with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah." Marron said walking in to the living room.  
  
Marron said down on the couch next to Goten on one couch and Trunks and Bra where on the other one, while Pan sat on the floor Indian style.  
  
"Can we watch cartoons uncle Goten?" Pan said looking at her uncle.  
  
"Yeah why not." Goten said as Marron laid her head on Goten lap and he turned the channel.  
  
Trunks and Bra looked at Marron and Goten and then at each other and smiled. 


	5. Yes I will

Disclaimer: I don't own yade yade ya ya'll know the drill.  
  
Marron-17  
  
Goten-18  
  
Trunks-19  
  
Bra-13  
  
Uubu-15  
  
Pan-7  
  
Growing up: Chapter 5   
  
Marron was on her way to Capsule Corporation because Bra had called her over to talk about boys. Marron not wanting to hear her mouth agreed to go over.   
  
As she pulled up CC driveway, Bra ran out side to get her.  
  
"Marron you will not believe what Goku just brought over." Bra said pulling Marron out of her car and into the house.   
  
"What a pie?" Marron said walking into the house.  
  
"No..better look." Bra said pointing to a talk dark boy.   
  
"Oh.. so that's why you called me over." Marron said looking at her friend.  
  
"Hi Marron." Goten said walking over to them  
  
"Hey Goten." Marron said and hugged Goten.  
  
"So Goten, who's the guy with Trunks and your and my dad?" Bra asked still looking at the guy   
  
" Oh.. that's Uubu, you should go introduce yourself." Goten said looking at Bra with a smirk.   
  
"Okay." Bra said and walked away.  
  
"Awww Bra has just noticed the male species." Marron said still looking at her friend with her arms crossed.  
  
"Marron?" Goten said looking at her.  
  
"Yeah." She said looking up.  
  
"Can we talk out side?" he asked  
  
"Yeah why not." She said biting her bottom lip following Goten out side.  
  
"What's up.." she asked and got cut off by him kissing her.  
  
Yet again she was surprised that he just kissed her out of the blue but she kissed back and put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss until Goten pulled away.  
  
"Marron will you be my girlfriend?" Goten asked her  
  
"Yeah Goten I will." Marron said and kissed him again. 


	6. The grown up

Disclaimer: I don't own yade yade ya ya'll know the drill.  
  
Marron-19  
Goten-20  
Bra-15  
Trunks-21  
Uubu-17  
Pan-9  
  
**Marron and Goten have been going out for 2 years. Marron has a apartment in Satan City and Goten and Trunks still live at home with their moms.   
  
**

**Growing Up: Chapter 6  
**

* * *

Marron woke up about 10:30 because she had to be at Gohan's house at 11:30. Gohan and Videl where going on a second honeymoon so they are having Marron watch Pan for a week.   
  
Marron put on some blue jean shorts and with a red shirt and a red bandana with her red and white phat farms. She packed her clothes for a week and left her apartment heading for Gohan's.  
  
Marron pulled up at Gohan's after a 15 minute drive.   
  
"Hey Marron." Pan said as she ran up to Marron and gave her a hug  
  
"Hi Pan, is your mom and dad ready?" Marron asked as they walked in to the house.  
  
"Yeah, we were waiting on you." Pan said   
  
"Good Marron you're here." Gohan said walking in to the living room with Videl and their suitcases.  
  
"Okay Pan you mind Marron now ."Videl said as she kissed her daughters forehead.  
  
"Ok bye mommy." Pan said as her mom walked out of the house.  
  
"Bye cupcake and Marron thank you." Gohan said as he kissed Pan and hugged Marron.  
  
"No problem, be safe." Marron said as Gohan walked out the door.  
  
Marron walked up to the door and locked it as Pan sat on the couch.   
  
"So Panny, Did you eat yet?" Marron asked the little girl.  
  
"yeah." She said and turned back around to watch cartoons.  
  
"Ok." Marron said and sat on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
**_Ding dong  
  
Ding dong  
_**  
Marron got up and looked at Pan sleep on the floor were she was watching cartoons.  
  
**_Ding dong_  
**  
"Coming" Marron said and opened the door.  
  
"Hey baby, what took you so long to answer the door." Goten said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"I was sleep." she said closing and locking the door.  
  
"oh."  
  
"Can you put Pan in her bed." she asked him  
  
"ok" he said and picked up his niece and went up stairs   
  
Marron sighed and laid on the couch and closed her eyes. She heard Goten come back down the stairs but didn't want to open her eyes.  
  
"How long have you been here." He asked her as he lifted her head so he could sit down with her head on his lap.  
  
"Bout a hour." Marron said opening her eyes to look at him as he lean over to kiss her.  
  
"Oh." He said and kissed her lightly on the lips until she put her arms around his neck to deepen it.   
  
Marron lifted herself up and straddled him not breaking the kiss. Goten went to take off Marron shirt as she went to take off his. And push came to shove they did the grown up on the couch and went to sleep. 

* * *

Sorry it's short... the next chapter will be longer


	7. Cheater

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT   
  
Marron-19  
Goten-20  
Bra-15  
Trunks -21  
Pan-9  
Uubu-17  
  
**In this chapter Marron, Bra and Pan are walking throw the mall and they see a certain someone kiss on someone else.  
**

**Growing Up: Chapter 7**

**  
**

* * *

"Man Marron can we go to one more store?" Bra asked her friend.  
  
"I don't know Pan is looking kind of tired." Marron said holding the little girls hand.  
  
"It's ok Marron, we can go to one more store." Pan said as they turned the corner.  
  
"Thank.." Bra started looking back at Marron because she stopped walking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bra said looking at Marron as her eyes started to water.  
  
"Look it's uncle Goten." Pan said pointing to her uncle that was hugged up with some other girl.  
  
"Oh Marron I'm sorry." Bra said looking where Pan pointed.  
  
"It's...It's ok... It's cool." Marron said as she saw Goten bend down and kiss the girl.  
  
"Uncle Goten that's mess up." Pan yelled as Goten looked up in the direction that his name was called in and found Marron, Bra and Pan.  
  
Marron just shook her head and turned around.   
  
"Aww Marron, are we going home now." Pan said following the older girl.  
  
"Yeah Pan, I don't think that Marron wants to be here right now." Bra said looking back to see if Goten was following them.  
  
"Yeah Pan.. We're gonna go back to you house." Marron said as they walked out the mall.  
  
"Okay, Can I show mommy and daddy the cloths that I got?" Pan asked as the blond popped her trunk so they could put the bags in the car.  
  
"Yeah, Pan you can cause they are yours." Bra said getting in the car and buckling her seat belt.  
  
"Are you guys hungry?" Marron asked the two girls.  
  
" Yes." They said in union.  
  
Marron stopped at McDonalds on the way home to get some food. They pull up at Pan's house and went in side, Marron made up some excuse on why her and Bra had to leave.  
  
"Bye Marron, Bye Bra." Pan yelled as the older girl drove off.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please R&R 


	8. oh mygoodness

**I don't own Dragonball Z or Gt. So please don't sue.**

**Marron-19 **

**Goten-20**

**Bra-15**

**Trunks- 21**

**Pan- 9**

**Uubu-17**

**Marron has just seen Goten cheating on her. That night of the same day that they had found Goten, Marron was gonna tell him that she thinks that she is pregnant.**

**Growing Up: Chapter 8**

* * *

Marron was sitting on her bed in her apartment thinking about what she was gonna do about the possibility on her being pregnant and what she had just seen.

"Best friends for 18 years.. I should have known." Marron said quietly to her self as her stomach started to turn and she look down at the home pregnancy test right in front of her.

"What am I going to do if I am pregnant? There is no way that I am trusting Goten again. There is no way that I am going to have an abortion." Marron said rubbing her stomach.

"So did you take it yet?" Bra said handing Marron a root beer and sitting on the other end of the bed.

"No..part of me doesn't want to know if I am." Marron said looking at the younger girl with tears in her eyes.

"Marron even if you don't take the test I think that we will all find out in about 3 month if you are or not." Bra said looking at the test on Marron's bed.

" Your right B-chan..I be right back." Marron said grabbing the test and walking in to her bathroom.

They had to wait 15 minutes for the results and they weren't the results that Marron was hoping for.

"Marron I can't believe it..your pregnant." Bra said looking at the pregnancy test because Marron didn't have the guts to.

"Bra your lying…oh my goodness I'm pregnant." Marron said looking at the test and sitting on her bed.

"Marron it's going to be ok. Just tell everyone that.. you went to a club after finding that Goten was cheating on you and met a guy had a one night stand and here you are pregnant." Bra said laying chest first on Marron's bed looking at the old girl.

"Bra are you crazy, there is no way in this world that I am going to put my self out there to were I look like some kind of slut." Marron said looking at her friend.

"Marron you can tell the truth and let Goten know about the baby." Bra said taking a sip from her soda.

"No I don't want to tell Goten, I don't want to tell anyone.. at least not at the moment." Marron said

"Well they are going to find out Marron." Bra said moving her hand over her stomach like she was pregnant.

"I know but for now you are sworn to secrecy." Marron said

"Ok..I have to get home Marron, do you want to spend the night and we can paint each others nails." Bra said standing up.

"Sure Bra." Marron said as she stood up and got some things together so she can stay at the Brief's house.

* * *


	9. it's over

**I don't own Dragonball Z or Gt. So please don't sue.**

**Marron-19 **

**Goten-20**

**Bra-15**

**Trunks- 21**

**Pan- 9**

**Uubu-17**

**Growing Up: Chapter 9**

* * *

Marron and Bra where in Bra's room watching Spider Man 2 and talking about what Marron was going to do about the baby and seeing Goten kissing another girl yesterday at the mall. 

"Man Marron I would've never thought that Goten would cheat on you, he always talks about how much he loves you." Bra said grabbing a hand full of popcorn.

"I feel like it shouldn't be a surprise you know, I mean this is Goten." Marron said walking to Bra's bathroom and closing the door.

"Maybe your right." Bra said as someone opened her door. Bra looked to see who it was.

"What do you guys want and have you heard of knocking." Bra yelled as the door slammed.

"No we haven't heard of knocking and who were you talking to." Trunks said as he sat on Bra's bed after grabbing the bowl of popcorn looking around.

"Sorry B-chan, we came to see what you were doing since Trunks here doesn't know how to have fun anymore." Goten said with a smirk as he looked over to the bathroom after hearing some one vomiting.

"Who the hell is that?" Uubu asked with a grossed out face looking from Bra to Trunks to Goten then to the bathroom.

Marron stepped out of the bathroom and looked around to see Trunks, Uubu and GOTEN in Bra's room.

"Hey Marron, are you alright." Uubu asked his friend as he sat down and grabbed some popcorn.

Marrons looked at Uubu and nodded and then looked at Goten and Trunks who was looking at her worriedly, then she looked at Bra who shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Marron said as she went back in to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"What's up with her?" Trunks asked as he lost his appetite for the popcorn he was eating after he heard his friend in the bathroom.

"Not feeling to well." Bra said looking at the bathroom door avoiding eye contact with the three men in her room.

Marron walked out of the bathroom and laid on Bra bed and sighed.

"You ok." Trunks asked her as she laid down.

"Yeah, I think I had to much junk food." Marron said sitting up Indian style while putting a pillow between her legs.

"So what do you guys want again? You know you are ruining a goods girls night." Bra said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, going to the mall and pick up some chicks got to old for you guys." Marron said grabbing some popcorn from the bowl.

"Well you know I don't have time to pick up chicks and Uubu I don't know what's the deal with Uubu and Goten he's going out with you so he can't pick up chicks." Trunks said point to his friends explaining his self.

"Well, being with me didn't stop Goten yesterday." Marron said and walked out the room leaving Trunks in question.

"What's she talking about?" Uubu said as Goten went out the door to follow her.

"Marron wait." Goten said grabbing her wrist gently turning her around for her to face him.

"Wait, for what Goten.. for you to explain that it wasn't what it looked like. I know what it looked like, Bra knows what it looked like and your own damn niece knows what it look like." Marron said jerking her wrist from his gentle grip.

"So now I wait for you to explain something to me like, who the fuck was she, how long this has been fucking going on and why would you do this to me." Marron said as Trunks, Bra, and Uubu walked out of Bra's room and was know watching them

"Marron I don't think that this is good for you to be handling right know." Bra said stepping towards her friend.

"No Bra, I want to hear this know." Marron said putting her hand up to stop her friend from talking.

"Now Goten explain." Marron said whipping a tear from her cheek looking at what was her best friend to her boyfriend and now someone she didn't want to know.

"Marron I'm sorry." Goten said stepping towards her.

"Goten cut the fucking crap ok, we are both adults here know tell me who is she." Marron said putting her hand on her hips.

"Her name is Erika." Goten said calmly looking at the floor.

"Ok Erika and know how long has this been going on." She said looking at him

"Marron.."

"No, Goten I wanna know how long you been fucking around behind my got damn back." Marron said whipping another tear from her eyes.

"9 months." Goten said looking at Marron who had more tears streaming down her face covering her mouth with her left hand.

"9 months, Goten how could you?" Bra said walking over to Marron's side looking at him then Uubu and Trunks.

"Goten it's over..I don't **ever **want to see you again in my life and I never thought that I would say that about you, you where my best friend and I thought that you would never hurt me I guess I was wrong." Marron said then she looked at Trunks and Uubu.

"Did you guys know?" Marron asked them as they nodded.

"Fuck all of you guys." Marron said and turned and walked away to be grabbed by Goten

"Marron." Goten said as she turned around and slapped him right across the face.

" Don't ever touch me again Son Goten." With that said ran down the stairs out the front door and in to her car and drove.

" I can't believe you guys, Goten why?" Bra asked him then looked at her brother and Uubu

"Trunks I can't believe that I am related to you and Uubu I can't believe that I even liked you. Why would you do this to Marron? What the hell has she fucking done to any of you guys?" With that Bra left the guys in there own thoughts about what just happened and went to look for Marron.

* * *

**Hey everyone I hope you like it. i decided to throw in a dramatic twist. R&R pleaze**


	10. now keep mine

Introduction

It's a couple weeks from when she had that confrontation with Goten. She has been avoiding everyone. Not knowing what to say to people that she thought was her friends. She didnt wanna talk to her mom,her dad, Bra... no one.At first she tried to play it off like it's ok i'm going to just dust off my shoulders and move on.then it hit her she's pregnant, and her boyfriend, the love of her life, her everything just cheated on her and it wasnt your normal one night stand..or a one time thing.. you know just one of those things thayou can look over.. this was nine months.. nine months of fake i love you's.. nine months of i'm studying late...nine months of i'm going to train with Trunks and Uubu.. and not to mention those s.o.b's knew the whole time or from when ever Goten came out and told them..But she isnt gonna take that... she's going to play the game and she's going to do it right to where Goten knows that he hurt her... but she can hurt him worse...she's going to **act like a boy. **

a.n.: if you dont know what i'm talking about... go to google and look up ciara's like a boy lyrics.. and it will give you some point of where i'm taking this..

Chapter 10: Now Keep Mine

* * *

Marron as sitting on her couch just think about what she could have done differently. 

"_Maybe it was a sex thing..He's a guy and guys need sex.. No Marron stop making excuses for him..__and stop crying your going to stress yourself out again and you dont want to hurt your baby..that's right Marron __your baby... and no one elses..because my child has no father." _The sound of the phone ringing snapped

Marron back in to reality and out of her thoughts.

For the passed week Marron's phones ( house and celly) has been ringing off the hook..From Trunks and Uubu calling with words of apology, Bra calling just to check up on her, and her parents wondering why she hasn't been answering her door or calling back anyone.. but not once...not once has Goten called.

"...sorry i'm not home right now..but if you would please leave you name, number and a quick message i'll be sure to call you back... thanks have a blessed day."

"Call you back my ass..." The sound of Bra's voice put a smile on Marrons face.. the first time she smiled in days.

" Marron for real this is the 50th message i left for you this week and like 1000 last week.. Trunks said he's been calling also.. and we even stopped by all week.. but you have not answered your door... Marron i'm worried about you.." Bra sounded like she was crying... or on the verge of crying..

"I'm going to call back in 5 mintues...Marron please pick up... please..." with that the other line of the phone went dead.

_"Why dont you just talk to her... it's just Bra... and you know you miss her... and maybe call your parents.. __and just tell them that you dont want to answer any questions.. but that you are alright...__and to stop worring..yeah that's what i'll do"_

Marron spoke with her parent for what seemed like forever...forget what she said about answering noquestions they weren't going to let that slide and she knew it... and she somewhat wanted that..someone to force her to talk about what has been going on with her...she told her parents everything.. about Goten...about him cheating and for how long but not the pregnancy... she didn't want them to find out like that...when she was so down and low... she didnt want them to feel more sorry for her then what they did... she want to pull her life together and make sure they are pround of her... After like ten mintues of protesting for them not to come over.. and promising that she would go and visit them later that day.. she hung up the phone. To turn around and have to answer it again... The phone rang and her caller id read capsule corp... it was Bra.

"Hello Bra" Marron answered the phone trying to sound as happy as possible..

"Please dont hang up..." she knew whos voice it was..and a frown came upon her face.

"Give me one good reason why i shouldn't" she said with all the anger in the world in her voice.

"Because i wanna apologize...Marron i am so sorry...you gotta look at what position i was in...I had to choose between two friends that i loved the most in this world..and it was difficult..if i told you Goten would have never talked to me again.. and as you can see what the other out come is.. you hate me...and I know that there is nothing that i could do to make you forgive me..." The other person said talking as fast as he could trying to get out all of what he has been practicing to say to her since that day a week ago..

" Trunks..." Marron said with a sigh cutting his apology off because she really kinda deep down didnt blame him..

" Ok i heard all of your messages and i know that you are sorry that you kept that asshole secret... and i forgive you..but please dont do it again... this is the only and last chance i'm going to give you to do something like this too me.." Marron finish...hearing a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

"Have you aten today..??" Trunks said with more confedence then in the begining of their conversation

" Not since 8 o'clock this morning.." Marron answered.

"Well it's 12 o' clock now that's a pretty big gap.. let me take you to go get lunch.."

"Why because the way back in a girls heart is through her stomach...boy are you really trying to get on my good side..." Marron said with a smirk..

" Yeah and the fact that i'm really really hungry.." Trunks said with a chuckle

" Ha ha ... You always can make me laugh... bring Bra with you ok... i really miss her.." Marron said

" I would like to eat without losing my appetite... but i guess i can bring her along..i'll pick you up in like a half- hour you know how it's takes Bra three hours to get ready and most of the time that's just to go and check the mail" With that they said their goodbyes..

Marron was wondering what she was doing... should she go out??... what if she run into Goten..???.

_"Come on Marron be an Adult and handle this situation adultly... you been in the appartment weeks.. Goten's probably moved on.. and look it's free food.. and the little one is probably hungry.."_ she thought rubbing her stomach.

Marron thought about what they would say about her new look... right after she left Capsule Corp. weeks ago... she pulled a Britney Spears.. and cut her hair... not all the way off but just to her shoulders... It took her about twenty mintues just to pick out a little outfit and apply some make up too where she didnt look drained..from not really getting sleep because of morning sickness and lack of sleep from thinking too much

Ten mintues later Trunks and Bra arrive...they gave eachother huggs and talk about how much they missed her and how they loved her new hair do.. Bra talked more then Trunks.. When they arrived at the pizza place... they ordered and sat at a booth..

"Marron what did you do about the ba." Bra said and caught herself forgetting that she was the only one who knew...and started sipping on her Rootbeer looking away from Marron's grare and Trunks confusing looks..

" What do you mean ba... Marron..?" Trunks said looking at Bra then look at Marron.. staring at her as if that was going to make her look at him...

"Trunks... you have to promise me that you'll keep this a secret.." Marron said with a sigh as she looked at Bra with a thankyou look...then turn her eyes to connect with Trunks' deep blue ones..Trunks just blinked because he had a feeling what was coming next... but he hope his feeling was wrong..

"I'm 9 weeks pregnant...i found out a couple of weeks ago.. the day before i stop talking to everyone..and before you say anything.. Yes Goten's the dad.. No he doesn't know... and No i'm not telling him.. and i dont want him in my baby's life." Marron said looking at Trunks waiting for him to say something...

" wha... Wait how do you know your nine weeks?" he said

"Because I went to the doctors the day after and they gave me a estaminte of how far along i was" Marron said as she watched the waiter put their pizza on the table..

" Thankyou" Bra said to the waiter..before turning to her brother to see what he was going to say

" Marron... Goten has a right to know about his baby.." Trunks said looking in her eyes with intensity

"Correction... this is my baby... not his.. he made his decision when he cheated on me." Marron said looking at Trunks with the same amount of anger.. and while she was talking you could hear the cracking in her voice..

" How could he make a decision if he doesn't know... Marron this is the most selfish thing that you can do.. you aren't thinking about anyone but yourself..no one is going to benefit from this...your 19 what are you going to do raise this baby on your own... with what income huh" he said raising his voice.

" Can you keep your voice down??... this is the exact reason why i been avoiding you guys... i dont want to have to explain my actions...it's hard enough that i will have to explain it to my child why his or her dad isnt in their life...i'm gonig to quit school and take care of my baby you know what i..i...i cant do this right know.." Marron said starting to cry as she stood up...Trunks pulled her back down gently

" Marron you cant keep running from your problems...look i am your friend and all i want is the best for you...i will help you in anyway i can to raise this kid.. but ..i cant promise that i will keep this a secret.." Trunks said crossing his arms..

"look i will tell everyone when i feel that the time is right.." Marron said as she sighed in defeat.

" Ok but you have to tell everyone Marron i'm serious... your parents and the sons have a right to know that they are going to be grandparents just as much as Goten has the right to know that he is going to be a father." Trunks said putting a hand on her shoulder..

"Ok Trunks when i feel the time is right i will tell everyone but you have to keep my secret... i know this is going to put you in the middle but you kept his secret now keep mine." Marron said picking up a piece of pizza and bitting it..

* * *

Well i hope you guys like it... i know it's been a while since i've updated so heres chapter 10..enjoy 


	11. coming to light

Introduction: Marron is now six months pregnant and still hasn't told anyone about her pregnancy. Trunks has kept his word by not telling anyone about the baby... He takes her out to eat every friday night and hired her as his secetary to where he can keep a eye on her and to make sure she is never alone.She has gotten used to running into Goten at Capsule Corp. and she knows that in order to have a healthy and full term baby she cant stress herself over a nobody.

Chapter 11: Coming To Light

* * *

Marron was in Bra's room waiting for Bra to get back with her Mayo and Oreos. She was sitting on the bed thinking about these passed weeks and about what a blessing Trunks has been to her. But she couldn't help but think that Trunks wanted something more then just friendship. Who else would put so much time and money into someone that they aren't into. Just two weeks ago he moved her into a three bed room town house that Capsule Corp. owned with the excuse that he wanted to make sure that she was close for him to get to when she goes into labor.

"...Marron...Marron..."

Marron snapped out of her thoughts and turned and looked at Bra who was holding a big plate of Mayo and a bag of double stuffed Oreos.

"hey where were you just now?" Bra asked her handing her the plate.

"Just thinking...Bra..? Do you think i am showing alot?" Marron asked setting the plate on Bra's bed as she stood up tighting her baggy shirt she had on...

"Yeah... you are.. you cant really tell with the type of shirts you been wearing but now that you pulled it back to where i can see..." Bra said rubbing her hand over Marron's stomach.

"Man I really need to tell everyone already but i dont think that i can handle... what they are going to say or how they are going to feel.." Marron said grabbing one of the oreos and dipping it in the mayo..

" I think that you should just come out and tell them... your already in you third trimester... what can they say... have a abortion..." Bra said with a sarcastic tone

" You think that they are going to be disappointed dont you." Marron said with her eyes watering up chewing slowly on her oreos as there was a knock on the door..

"Come in." Bra yelled as she watched Marron straighten out her shirt to where it hidden the bump coming from her stomach.

" Hey guys... what's going on." Trunks and Uubu said as they walked into her room.. with Goten right behind them cheesing from ear to ear.

"Hey guys what's up... Goten why you so happy.." Bra said sitting on her bed looking at the two boys..as Marron turn around and started to read the bag to the oreos

" I got a date with Bethany tonight..." Goten said sitting down on Bra's love seat trying not to look at Marron's back...something in him wanted to see her reaction.. to see if he had a chance to have another chance and do thing right this time. But she didnt even shutter...

" yeah Bethany is the cousin of miss Erika.." Trunks said taking Bra's spot sitting down next to Marron...

"Way to keep it in the family Goten." Bra said walking into the bathroom...

While Bra was in the bathroom... everyone was just slient... Trunks started to comb his fingers through Marron's hair..while massaging her lower back.. Marron took her hand and rested on Trunks' knee...while all of this is going on Goten is sitting there just waiting and observing them and how their body language was... and right then he knew that there was something going on between the two... and he didnt like it one bit..Seeing them like that made him realize that the chance he hoped he had... was gone.. and it made him jealous.. When Bra came out of the bathroom she gave Uubu a little signal.. causing him to walk out of the room...

"Hey im going to run...and get... and get some more toliet paper for my bathroom ok." Bra said walking out of the room also. Trunks shook his head as he leaned over and wispered something in Marron's ear making her nod.. and seeing that made Goten really angry.. with that Trunks got up and walked to the door...Goten took notice and stood up himself... Goten walked out first to where he can make sure that Trunks closes it behind him before turning to him...

" What the fuck what was that Trunks.." Goten said looking at his best friend..

"what are you talking about" Trunks said as he started down the hallway to the stairs..

" You and Marron... you guys fucking around now.. or what.." Goten said his anger really showing now..as he followed Trunks.

" No no we arent messing around... and if we were what would that have to do with you... you messed up remember... Marron need someone that she can trust in her life... not someone that goes after anything with legs." Trunks said studdering while looking at his bestfriend... Goten's anger surprised Trunks... because it seemed like every other week there was a new girl on his arm..Trunks wondered was Goten ever really in love with Marron..and if he was... is he still in love with her??? does she still love him?? The questions in Trunks' mind surprised him, with every thought that he had of Goten still being in love with Marron made him jealous.. he knew that Goten cheated on her... but what if she took him back... Just the thought of that sent a signal to his heart.. and he felt kinda sad...he knew he had feelings for Marron since the first day that he saw her when they started talking again.. but this feeling... he didnt want to admit it... but he loved her.

" Oh and you dont go after anything with legs...your just like me.. but i do have to admit that i haven't been wanting to come to club and pick up girls for a couple of months now... is she the reason.?? huh tell me..??" Goten said

Trunks didnt' say a thing because he was too wraped up in his thoughts.. Goten thought knew the answer and turned around

"that slut" Goten said as he walked back towards Bra's room with Trunks on his heals..

Goten bust open the door with out any warning.. coming in eye contact with Marron.. who has her shirt lifted up rubbing coco butter on her stomach.. Goten's face went white as a ghost. Marron just looked at him... and pulled her shirt down even though there was no point in doing so... her secret has came to light..

"Your pregnant..." Goten said with a bitter attitude...as Marron just nodd and looked at Trunks..for some reason Marron felt scared and threatened.

" Why are you looking at him... is he the baby's father???" Goten asked growing a little angry.

"No... you are." Marron said with a huge sigh..

" How come you didnt fucking tell me this shit Marron... you dont think that i have a right to know that my life's bout to change.." Goten said taking steps towards her... looking at her sideways.

" My baby does not concern you... i dont want nothing from you... i dont want your help... not a dime...nothing... just leave me alone..." Marron said standing her ground trying not to break into tears. Marron looked at Trunks... and he just shook his head... as if he was telling her he didnt say a thing..

" Does not concern me... Bitch..." Goten started... when Marron cutt him off..

" Bitch... your going to call me a Bitch... after all you done to me...you are a cheater...and you are a liar and people like you..is who i dont want in my childs life..." Marron yelled as she started to cry...

"Marron... just calm down... dont get upset.." Trunks said walking over to her..

" You guys can talk about this another time... when the both of you are not all mad.." Trunks said rubbing her shoulders trying to calm her down...Seeing what Trunks' was doing and the way he was acting.. and how gentel his touch was... and how soft his voice was when he spoke to her.. Goten just wanted to ripp out Trunks' arms... he can tell that Trunks cared for Marron and maybe even loved her.. he wasn't going to say anything.. he knew that he messed up and if Marron wanted to give him another chance he'll be waiting. And if she wanted to be with Trunks that's is just something that he would have to live with.. but he really wants to be in his kids life...

"I'm sorry that i called you a bitch.. But i really want to be in this child's life...and i think that..i want you back." Goten said very calmly... just to see where he stood in her life..

Marron looked at Goten with a hard glare...she couldn't believe that this was happening.. she wanted to just tell him how she really felt.. how was he just going to come out and tell her that he wants her back...??

" Goten your apologies dont mean shit to me... i've had it with you... you think that everytime you want something to happen.. it has to happen...no not this time... you wanted me...but you also wanted every other girl that walked pass you..and you need to know that the world doesnt not rise and set on your ass... you are not the center of the universe..." As Marron started talking her voice got louder and louder...to where you can hear it echo thoughout the halls of caspule corp. causing Bra, Uubu, and Bulma to run into the room...

" Marron calm down.." Bra said as she rushed to her friend side... giving her a hug...

"what's going on." Bulma said as she walked in the room... Goten just look at her and walked out...

"Trunks, What's going on..?? " Bulma said as she watched Goten walk out with his hands in fist..

Trunks was just stuck... and he look over at Marron and Marron nodded in knowing what she had to do..

" Bulma I'm Pregnant."

* * *

Well there is Chapter 11... I Hope you like it.. and dont be mad at me for making Goten be a A$$ and for Marron seeming selfish...about the baby situation... remember the fic is called Growing Up...but anyways i hope you guys like it...

Thanks for reading


End file.
